Flashback VS Reality
by zevanachii
Summary: Ketika Gilbert kehilangan akal sehatnya, tiba-tiba flashback-flashback bermunculan di kepalanya. "Di mana Gilbert yang dulu? Gilbert yang kukenal tidak seperti ini! Dasar untasty!"   "KAU TURUN PANGKAT JADI UKE, LUDWIG! KESESESESE!" Oneshot. RnR please?


FANFIC PERTAMAKU! WUHUU *joget-joget ala irfan bachdim* Akhirnya selesai juga :'D Maaf kalau masih abal, aku newbie TAT Oh ya, dan fic ini adalah request dari LucaRobin :D

**Warnings: Germancest, OOC (mungkin aja.)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>Awan kemerahan mulai merekah di ufuk barat. Cahaya temaram matahari menyoroti daerah gersang dan berdarah itu. Kau tahu daerah apa itu? Ini Jerman.<p>

Namun sekarang orang sudah tidak akan mengenali negara yang dulunya bernama Jerman itu. Negara yang dulunya dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan megah dan menjulang, sekarang rata dengan tanah.

Gempa? Bukan.

Negara yang dulunya nyaman ditempati, sekarang ternoda oleh darah. Negara yang dulunya begitu indah... ah. Sudahlah. Membicarakan masa lalu lebih sering tidak membuahkan hasil.

_Well_, ini bukan perang dunia. Bukan perang yang heboh juga. Tak ada wartawan yang boleh meliput, begitu amanat kedua belah pihak kepala negara. Rahasia hanya diketahui kedua belah pihak. Ini juga bukan perang yang diharapkan. Perang yang terjadi ketika manusia kalah melawan hawa nafsunya sendiri. Perang yang didasarkan pada hasrat menguasai semuanya. Manusia memang rakus.

Perang ini sudah berlangsung sekitar satu bulan. Selama itu juga, perlahan Jerman mulai luluh lantak dan rata dengan tanah. Jerman dan Prussia sengaja memutus kontaknya dengan negara-negara lain. Tak ada lagi suplai makanan atau bahan bakar yang datang secara berkala. Bagi mereka, hukum rimba berlaku. Siapa yang lebih kuat, dialah yang menang. Ini ajang bertahan hidup di tengah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka duga.

Sudah ribuan peluru yang dimuntahkan dari moncong senapan. Tak terhitung berapa kali bom dijatuhkan. Pesawat-pesawat masih berseliweran di angkasa, bisa suatu saat menjatuhkan bom atau menembakkan peluru. Ribuan korban sudah berjatuhan. Rakyat jelata bahkan menghabisi sesama rakyat jelata. Bagi seorang personifikasi negara Jerman, hal ini adalah gila. Kegilaan yang melebihi batas.

* * *

><p>"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Bapak Tua! Kita sudah seharusnya menghentikan perang ini! Apa kau tega melihat rakyat tak berdosa yang menjadi korban?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggebrak meja di depannya. Seorang pria di depannya sedang menatapnya tak kalah garang sambil memuntir ujung kumisnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ludwig? KAU GILA! Sudah jelas Prussia bertindak kurang ajar dengan menuduh kita berusaha memperluas wilayan Jerman secara ilegal, kenapa kau ingin menghentikan perang ini? KAU MAU KITA DIPERMALUKAN DI HADAPAN MEREKA, HAH?" Suara pria di depannya tak kalah kerasnya. Bahkan menghujani Ludwig dengan hujan lokal dari mulutnya.<p>

Ludwig berdecak. Kalau saja pria di depannya tidak memakai lencana jenderal, mungkin dia sudah mengirimnya kepada Francis untuk disiksa. Disiksa di sini adalah frasa yang berarti... yah, _you know_. Atau mungkin dia akan jadikan sosis merk keluaran terbaru.

"APA MAKSUDMU? JADI, SELAMA INI YANG KAU PENTINGKAN HANYALAH BAGAIMANA AGAR KITA TERLIHAT _AWESOME_ DI HADAPAN MEREKA?" Tanpa sadar, Ludwig mengutip frasa favorit kakaknya itu. Pria di depannya terdiam. "Egois!" sembur Ludwig penuh kebencian. Tangannya segera meraih sebuah _shot gun_, memanggulnya di bahu, lalu berjalan dengan murka menuju pintu keluar markas. Dibantingnya pintu markas untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

_Tak seharusnya aku ada di sini. Bodoh. Dasar Bruder._

Ludwig menggigit bibirnya kesal, sambil mulai membidik dengan _shot gun_-nya. Sementara sosok di seberang berkata lain.

* * *

><p>"TENANG JENDERAL! Aku akan menghabisinya! Kesesese, siapa yang menyuruh dia merebut milik orang lain seenaknya?" Tawa seorang pemuda albino itu membahana di ruangan markas, diikuti tawa licik sang jenderal dan beberapa bawahannya. Dia kembali menenggak sebotol bir yang ada di genggamannya, lalu membanting botol itu ke meja sampai isinya tumpah ke mana-mana.<p>

_Itu bir, Gilbert. Bukan Extra J**s._

Gilbert Beilschmidt menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya yang dinodai bercak-bercak darah. "Aku sudah tidak sabar! Nafsu membunuhku sudah bergejolak! Kesesese!" Gilbert terus tertawa-tawa. Sang jenderal tadinya mau ikut ketawa juga, tapi dia mules melihat Gilbert yang ketawa seperti orang kesurupan dari tadi. Berdalih lupa minum obat mencret, sang jenderal mohon izin pergi ke toilet. Ya, toilet memang letaknya paling jauh dari markas—di dekat gudang makanan. Setidaknya dia bisa menghindar dari suara tertawa Gilbert yang fals untuk beberapa saat.

Kopral yang ngeri mendengar suara Gilbert akhirnya menepuk bahunya. "Sana, Nak. Habisi mereka. Buat mereka tahu kalau kitalah yang pantas mendapatkan wilayah ini," ujarnya disertai senyuman licik. Gilbert mengambil sebuah AK-47 yang ada di meja, lalu berjalan dengan terhuyung keluar. "SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA JENDERAL! KESESESE~"

Kopral langsung membanting pintu karena muak. "Anak itu," gerutunya, "Mungkin pita suaranya sudah terkontaminasi oleh bir basi." Kopral itu mengangkat botol bir yang tadi dibanting Gilbert. Oke, bir itu sudah _expired_ sejak kapan tahun. Tapi menurut Gilbert, segala macam bir itu enak. Bahkan bir basi sekalipun.

Di luar markas, Gilbert sudah sibuk mengokang senjatanya. "Ck. Ludwig, rasakan pembalasanku! Kesesese," desisnya sambil berjalan maju dengan langkah terhuyung. Bir telah mengambil sekitar 51 % kesadarannya.

* * *

><p>Sementara di sisi lain, Ludwig masih berdiri mematung. Salah seorang anggota angkatan darat yang bertugas mengamati daerah sekitar tiba-tiba terkejut saat melihat sekelebat bayangan pemuda albino yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan. "LUDWIG!" raungnya. Ludwig tak bergeming. "TEMBAK, BODOOHH!" Sang jenderal tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan berteriak di telinganya. Ludwig menoleh dengan kalem. "KALAU KAU TAK TAHU CARANYA MENEMBAK, BIAR KUAJARI!" hardiknya sambil merebut <em>shot gun<em> dari tangan Ludwig. Sang jenderal sudah sibuk membidik sementara Ludwig tak mampu menahannya lagi.

_DOR!_

_Shot gun_ itu telah memuntahkan sebutir peluru ke udara. Dan...

"AAKHHH!" Terdengar jeritan seseorang ketika peluru itu menyerempet lengan kanannya. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi lengannya. Ludwig, yang mengenali pemuda itu sebagai kakaknya mendadak tercekat. "GILBERT!" serunya histeris. Tanpa ragu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Gilbert. "HEI! ORANG SEPERTI DIA TAK PANTAS DISELAMATKAN!" Sang jenderal meraung ketika melihat kenekadan Ludwig. Ludwig tidak peduli lagi.

"Gilbert!" serunya dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau tidak—"

BRUAKK! Awalnya Ludwig berpikir Gilbert akan segera menghambur ke pelukannya. Tapi prediksi Ludwig kali ini salah. Gilbert menerjangnya dengan kekuatan ekstrim, membuatnya jatuh telentang di tanah yang sekarang merah oleh darah sementara Gilbert mencekal kerah bajunya.

"Katakan pada sampah berkumis itu," semburnya dengan murka, "Mereka harus segera dimusnahkan!" Ludwig kaget. "Gil... Bruder, kau berubah? Kenapa?" tanya Ludwig dengan nada agak memelas. Hancur sudah seluruh _image_ _macho_ yang dia bangun dalam Hetalia selama ini. Gilbert menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. "Ada apa denganmu, Banci? Ke mana seluruh aura kerenmu yang membuat _fangirl_ menjerit histeris itu? KAU TURUN PANGKAT JADI UKE, LUDWIG! KESESESESE!" Gilbert tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menembakkan pelurunya dengan brutal ke udara. Ludwig merasa Gilbert keracunan bir basi. Entah kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau Gilbert baru saja minum bir basi.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" seru Ludwig akhirnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kesesese'-mu itu? Bukankan selama ini Prussia dan Jerman selalu hidup damai?" bentak Ludwig. "AKU MINTA JAWABAN YANG WARAS, BUKAN 'KESESESE'!"

"KESESESE!" Gilbert meraung sengaja. "KAU PENCURI! BERANINYA KAU MENGAMBIL WILAYAHKU SEDIKIT DEMI SEDIKIT! EGOIS! SUDAH JELAS PRUSSIA LEBIH _AWESOME_!" seru Gilbert sambil tertawa ala psikopat.

_PLAKK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan sukses di pipi Gilbert. "Beraninya kau menyentuh pipiku yang _awesome_ ini!" seru Gilbert murka. Sekuat tenaga, Ludwig menghantamkan kakinya ke perut Gilbert, membuat pria bermata merah itu terpental jatuh.

"Di mana Gilbert yang dulu? Gilbert yang kukenal tidak seperti ini! Dasar _untasty_!" seru Ludwig frustrasi. Gilbert balas menghujaninya dengan sumpah serapah. "Kau mencari Gilbert Beilschmidt yang _awesome_ itu kan? Kesesese! Inilah aku!" seru Gilbert tak mau kalah. Ludwig menggigit bibirnya.

"AKU MUAK MELIHATMU, OKE? SILAHKAN AMBIL JERMAN UNTUKMU, LALU PIKIRKAN APA SALAHMU!" Ludwig berbalik lalu berjalan kembali ke markas. Hening.

_Memang apa salah diriku yang _awesome_ ini?_ pikir Gilbert polos.

Ludwig baru saja sampai di markas ketika jenderalnya tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'silahkan ambil Jerman untukmu'? KAU GILA?" desisnya. "Aku sudah tak mau melihat lagi ada rakyat yang terluka," geram Ludwig sambil membanting _shot gun_-nya ke lantai. "Jadi itu aku anggap keputusan terakhir. Oke?" Ludwig lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu belakang.

"OKE? _FINE_! Aku minta pertanggung jawabanmu, Ludwig!" Jenderal _muntab_. "Buat apa kau minta pertanggung jawaban? Kau hamil?" tanya Ludwig santai. Sang jenderal sudah tak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya. "DI MANA WIBAWAMU SEBAGAI PERSONIFIKASI? DI MANA KHARISMAMU? MAU SAJA KAU DIPERMALUKAN OLEH LAKI-LAKI PEMINUM BIR BASI ITU!" bentaknya sambil melotot. Ludwig akhirnya membalikkan badannya lalu menatap sang jenderal dengan garang. "Gilbert bukan peminum bir basi. Meski aku rasa tadi dia keracunan bir basi, tapi dia tetap kakakku!" Ludwig lalu membanting pintu belakang.

Sang jenderal hanya terdiam. "Bocah itu. Ck," gumamnya sambil duduk kembali.

* * *

><p>Dan di sisi lain, Gilbert sedang berjalan penuh kemenangan sementara Gilbird sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kesesese, kau dengar, Gilbird? Ludwig bahkan menyuruh kita mengambil Jerman sebagai wilayah Prussia!" Gilbert lalu tertawa makin keras.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bruder! Cepata cuci bajumu! Aku tak mau melihat pakaian dalammu yang tidak <em>awesome_ ini berserakan di meja makan!_

_ Iyaa! Apa kau tak tahu aku sedang sibuk menamatkan Call of Du*y ini?_

_ Cepat atau birmu akan kusedekahkan pada siapapun yang berminat!_

_ JANGAAAAAANN!_

* * *

><p>DEG.<p>

Gilbert membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 detik sampai dia bisa mencerna _flashback_ yang baru saja muncul di otaknya. Gilbert lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat pasukan Jerman yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari daerah ini.

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert! Apa yang kausembunyikan tadi?<em>

_ Apa? Sepertinya aku melihat kucing terbang._

_ Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan P*cky!_

_ Memangnya apa urusanmu kalau aku bawa P*cky?_

_ Bagi :3_

* * *

><p>Salah satu flashback terkonyol yang pernah ada. Harusnya Gilbert senang, berhubung sebentar lagi Jerman akan menjadi milik Prussia.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kau tahu, Bruder? Mungkin ini agak gila. Tapi aku... menyukaimu.<em>

* * *

><p>Gilbert tersentak dan langsung buyar dari seluruh <em>flashback<em>-nya. _Ludwig... dia..._ gumam Gilbert dalam hati. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat rindu pada adiknya itu.

_Apa untungnya aku punya Jerman kalau Ludwig tidak ada? Dia kan, personifikasi Jerman._

Sekelebat pernyataan itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Gilbert. Ketakutan mulai menghinggapinya. Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang, namun sudah terlambat. Truk besar yang dikendarai pasukan Jerman sudah tinggal terlihat seperti sebutir pilus di kejauhan.

"LUDWIIIGGG!" serunya histeris.

"LUDWIG! KAU BOLEH MENGAMBIL JERMAN LAGI!" Butir bening mulai mengumpul di sudut matanya.

"YA, AKU TIDAK _AWESOME_! AKU TAHU ITU! AKU INGIN KAU KEMBALI KE SINI! AKU _MENYUKAIMU_, LUDWIG!" serunya lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: *gasp*<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, terlambat bagi Gilbert dan terlambat bagi Ludwig. Entah kenapa Gilbert merasa sangat sesak. <em>Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dasar <em>awesome_ bodoh!_ Gilbert menggosok matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Dia tidak mau terlihat tidak _awesome_ dengan menangis hanya karena hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Kenapa, Gilbert Beilschmidt? Kau mencariku, Bruder?" Gilbert merasa dia mendengar suara yang khas. Dan panggilan itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Ludwig! Bukankah kau harusnya ada di truk itu—"

Perlahan Ludwig melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Gilbert, lalu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya, kau tahu? Ini semua karena kau juga." Gilbert merasa seluruh wajahnya sudah terbakar. Dia merasa ke-_awesome_-annya menguap ke antah berantah. Entah kenapa dia ingin merasakan lebih lama berada dalam pelukan Ludwig seperti ini.

Gilbert menggenggam kedua tangan Ludwig yang masih melingkari tubuhnya. "Ambil saja Jerman lagi. Aku lebih ingin Prussia dan Jerman hidup damai," ujarnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat merah. Ludwig tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Benarkah? _Danke schon_, Bruder."

Ludwig memandangnya lekat-lekat. Gilbert merasa wajah Ludwig terlihat semakin dekat dengannya. Ludwig menarik tubuh Gilbert sampai tidak ada ruang lagi di antara mereka. Lalu bibir mereka bertemu. "_Ich liebe dich_," bisiknya perlahan.

"_Danke schon_, Gilbert. Aku harus pulang," ujar Ludwig sambil memakai topinya, berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Gilbert tercekat. "Tapi... kau akan kembali, kan?" tanyanya dengan muka memelas. "Hahaha, jangan memelas begitu. Kau kelihatan tidak _awesome_, Bruder. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali lagi. _Gute nacht_," Ludwig mengacak rambut kakaknya.

Gilbert masih dapat melihat siluet adiknya yang terpeta di langit malam saat Ludwig berjalan menjauh. Meskipun Jerman sudah kembali utuh, setidaknya Prussia masih utuh juga. Eh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Kata pertama yang pengen aku teriakin setelah membaca keseluruhan isi fic ini:

1. ABAL!

2. ABAL!

3. MAKIN ABAL! Dan abal-abal lainnya.

Mungkin di sini Ludwig terlihat OOC. Mendadak dia jadi lenje gitu. Dan entah kenapa, pas bikin bagian Gilbert ngebanting botol birnya, aku keinget iklan Extra J**s. #ababil

Dalam fic ini ada beberapa hasil _translate_-an dari Gugel. Aku bukan orang Jerman, bahkan nggak yakin apa bener _ich liebe dich_ itu artinya beneran _I love you_. Dan apa bener bir bisa basi? :o

Sekian, kalau readers bersedia me-_review_-nya _it will be a pleasure to me_ :3 _No flame please_ :3


End file.
